1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to latching structures of electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is typical to screw a metal plate and a circuit board into a housing by bolts. However, the bolts may loosen relative to the housing over time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.